minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:OcelotSlayer/Ask or Dare: with OcelotSlayer!! (contest entry)
OcelotSlayer: So, are we on? LovePug: Yes! Candylover55: Come on! Let's do this! OcelotSlayer: Welcome to my own Ask or Dare! These are my co-hosts, or I guess, alter egos, LovePug and Candylover55! Petra: Hope you didn't forget ab- um... OcelotSlayer: Oh, yeah, thanks for that, Petra! Darables (except Petra): >:( Slayer: Now, on to torturing you guys! First one, since Shipper forgot to do it, girls! All of you have to put on a ballet performance! Olivia: Doesn't sound too bad. LovePug: We thought you'd say that. So you have only 2 minutes to choose a song and practice! Lukas: Say what you want, you'll do great guys! Dare #1 Jenny: So, we chose "Sugar" by Maroon 5! Candy: Not really ballet music, is it? Ellegaard: YOU GAVE US TWO MINUTES! Slayer: Fair enough. Petra: Okay, let's just get this over with. *time skip* Boys and hosts: *give a standing ovation* LovePug: Actually, I have an objection. That was horrible! Ellegaard: WHAT DID I SAY BEFORE?!?!?!?!?!?! Hosts: Fair enough. Slayer: Now, I want you guys to have a drawing contest! All of you! And you have to draw... a crystal gem from SU as an animal!! Dare #2 Axel: I suppose you'll be judging? Slayer: Of course not! I decided to bring in some of my friends from the wikia! Sofia: So, this is your studio? DatBeardyGuy: Pretty neat. Costly: Nice! Jesse: Those guys?! Slayer (with movie star grin): Yep. Ivor: Well, obviously I have the intelligence and social skills of Peridot, so I'll draw her. Slayer: You do realize Peridot's social skills are less than 0? Ivor: -_- *another time skip! (hey, this really is hard work)* Slayer: The winner is... Petra with a bunny Lapis! Axel: I thought you said you weren't judging. Slayer: I didn't. But everybody else left when they saw your terrible drawings. Candy: Okay, okay, onto to the next one. LovePug: (whispers dare) Dare #3 Ivor: I have to do WHAT?! Slayer: LovePug told you: ask Harper if she ever kissed Otto. (Though I really hope the answer's no...) Ivor: Um, Harper... you... um... ever kiss Otto? Harper: No. The most I've ever done is give him a high-five... Ivor: Okay, that's good. Slayer: You bet it is. I was going to have a heart attack if she said yes. LovePug: I didn't know Harvor was your OTP! Slayer: How could you not? You're part of me... Candy: Now onto questions! Question #1 Candy: So, mine is: Jesse, what would you give up for another hour with Reuben? Jesse: My life. Then I could join him. I... he... he was my everything. And I suffer going to sleep every night without him. LovePug: Wow. Touching. Right, Slayer? Slayer? Slayer: (in corner with tissue box) Don't judge me. Reuben's death was number 4 on my most emotional moments list. Question #2 LovePug: Next is from me. Harper, how well did you know Cassie Rose? Harper: Not very well. Why? When did you meet her? Did she say anything about me? Jenny: Um... are you hiding something, Harper? Petra: Yeah, I think we missed something here... Question #3 Slayer: Final one. Mine. Petra, do you know if anybody else in the Witherstorm was effected by Wither Sickness? Petra: I don't know. Might've just been me. I- Slayer: Okay I don't want to hear the rest... End of Questions and Dares Slayer: So, I think I finally know what it feels and how much hard work it is to make Ask or Dares. I really respect you for it, Shipper. I might do another one, if that's okay with you. Jenny: Wait? MORE?!?! Candy: See ya! LovePug: Bye!! Slayer: (blows kiss at camera) Category:Blog posts